Chapter 9: Part Of A Family
(Back in the Wastelands, Hanso and Hawkgirl are conversing.) * Hanso: Is this how you show your loyalty, Hawkgirl? * Hawkgirl: Hanso, I-- * Hanso: You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child! * Hawkgirl: You need to be careful. I have never seen Shao Kahn this angry with you. (Hanso dismisses this advice and begins to walk away.) * Hawkgirl: You are a princess. He expects more from you than this. * Hanso: I know what he expects! * Hawkgirl: We will talk later. When you are in more of a mind to listen. (She walks off, leaving Kitana alone. At the sound of a lightning flash, she turns around to face Zod, Smoke and Mammoth.) * Zod: Hanso, I request an audience. * Hanso: Villains! You dare approach me? * Mammoth: Hey listen, honey, we don't wanna fight. * Smoke: But we will if we must! * Hanso: You will learn respect! (She fights and defeats Smoke and Mammoth.) Shao Kahn wants death to follow combat. I will give it to him. * Superman: Perhaps Versad was wrong about you. Or perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you. (Superman helps Beron back to his feet off-screen.) * Beron: Thanks. Ow. You couldn't've seen that in one of your hot flashes? (He walks off to help Cleral back up, leaving Superman and Hanso alone.) * Superman: Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different. That you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than Shao Ka-- (Superman sees another vision, one of Sindel brainwashed and screaming.) * Superman: But... she is dead... * Hanso: Sindel is dead, yes. Why do you-- * Superman: You need answers, Hanso. I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there. * Hanso: The Flesh Pits? But I am forbidden to-- * Superman: Yes. You are. And why is that? * Hanso: I... don't know. Tell me-- * Superman: You must discover your true path. Alone. (He walks off and flies away offscreen. The scene then changes to Hanso walking through the Living Forest. She looks around and then comes to a standstill.) * Hanso: Show yourself, Hawkgirl. I know you're following me. Again. (Hawkgirl walks in front of her.) * Hawkgirl: Following you still. I know where you're going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there. * Hanso: And why is that? * Hawkgirl: I do not question the emperor's commands. Hanso, please. Turn back. * Hanso: I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth. I'm sorry, Hawkgirl, but I will not allow Harley to stop me. (She turns and faces Harley Quinn and they fight with Hanso winning a round.) * Hanso: Your technique is flawed. (But near the end of the battle, Harley breaks free of Hanso's combo and they clash.) * Harley Quinn: Gonna feed you to Bud and Lou. * Hanso: My sword disagrees. (Hanso wins the clash and defeats Harley.) I tried to warn you... This is something I have to do. (She walks off and into the Flesh Pits. Looking around, she spots what appear to be remains of Tarkatans, their blood spilled and flesh removed. Several tubes of liquid contain unidentifiable humanoid abominations. One in particular catches Hanso's eye. The occupant of the tube is naked expect for several bandages in strategic places, and aside from the grotesque mouth being of a Tarkatan origin, the face, hair and body is that of Hanso.) * Hanso: What in the name of... (She backs away and walks over to a table that has another clone on it. This one is identical to the one in the tube. Hanso leans in for a closer look.) * Hanso: She looks like... me! (The clone suddenly opens it's eyes, revealing them to be of the same orange glow as a Tarkatan's. Gasping, Hanso backs up.) * Mileena: Sister! (The clone sits up and gets off the table.) So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone... Come. Let us be a family! * Hanso: You are not my family. You are a monstrosity! (They fight. Hanso defeats Mileena.) Farewell, sister! (Before she can finish the clone, Shang Tsung walks into the Flesh Pits.) * Shang Tsung: That is no way to treat your sibling. * Hanso: Despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this... these... abominations you have created here?! * Shang Tsung: I am merely perfecting you, princess. As difficult as that might be. * Hanso: Silence! I will drag you before Athena by your pointed beard! (They fight. Hanso defeats Shang Tsung as Wonder Woman did last year.) * Hanso: Get up. (She picks him up by the shirt.) * Hanso: You will stand before Athena and confess your deeds. (She turns him around, shoves him forward and leaves the Flesh Pits with him. In Shao Kahn's throne room, Shang Tsung is kneeling with two Tarkatan guards standing over him.) * Hanso: I would not disturb you, Kahn, if this matter were not of upmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me crossbred with Tarkatan blood! One was alive and attacked me! (Shao Kahn stands from his throne and walks toward Shang Tsung. He looks toward Hanso, and then to Shang Tsung... and motions with his hand that he rise.) * Shao Kahn: Well done, sorcerer. (Shang Tsung bows his head and smiles before standing.) * Hanso: You know... You... approve? How could you? Shao Kahn! * Shao Kahn: I am your emperor! Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... But now I have a true daughter! * Hanso: Superman was right. You have lied to me my entire life. * Shao Kahn: (to the guards) Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her. (The guards restrain Hanso and carry her off. Shao Kahn addresses Shang Tsung once more.) * Shao Kahn: Return to the Flesh Pits. Bring me my daughter - Mileena. (As the Tarkatan guards escort Hanso off, Hawkgirl follows them outside of Kahn's view.) * Hawkgirl: I failed you, Hanso. Now I will make amends. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3